A Hint of Entropy
This story is set in an alternate reality, in which the Bureacy decides to give Sonic a vacation. Things go bad after that. PROLOGUE: TIRESOME, AIN'T IT? The entire Bureau of Fiction was at it's peak hours. Thousands of empoyees were concerntrating on their work, hoping it would get approved. In the meeting hall of The Bureaucrats, a small, red, scruffy-haired creature known as an Uberfuzzy jumped up to the main podium in front of every bureaucrat of the multiverse. He wasn't nervous at all, he's been doing this for three years now. "Alright then." The Uberfuzzy annonced. "New news: The caveman universe discovered fire!" The bureaucrats began cheering and clapping for the single leader of the said universe. He had a big grin on his face. "Old news: Rollback Recruitment has increased by twenty percent!" The scruffy ball of fluff continued. "Err... where's Sonic?" A bureaucrat of the action universe asked meekly. The seat next to him was empty. "Hey good point. Where is Sonic?" Suddenly, the doors slammed open with a great bang, and there was Sonic, with black rings under his eyes. "*Yawn* Sorry guys." The hedgehog yawned. "I was running around The Green Hill Zone last night for a LONG time." "Let me guess" Director Benny, a yellow creature that looked similar to the Uberfuzzy responded. "You were looking for rings, known as cheerios to some, weren't you?" "How'd you *Yawn* guess........?" Sonic had began to trail off his sentences. The blue hedgehog slowly approached his seat and sat down. "Y'know what?" The Uberfuzzy said. "I think we can give you a day off today." "Gee, tha......nks *Yawn*'' Sonic responded. He got out of his seat again and went off to a nearby teleportation device. The hall went into a flurry of conversation. "People, PEOPLE!! Wot wot!" A tern in a top hat yelled. The entire room became silent again. His name was Mayor McFlapp, leading Bureaucrat of The Club Penguin fanon universe. "This is the third time this bally' week!" The bird explained. "During won bally' meeting he dozed off noin' times, wot wot!" "So...what do you plan to do?" A female human in a red dress asked quizically. Her name was Bella Goth, leading Bureacrat of the Simiverse. "I bally' say we give him a holiday for tao weeks, wot wot!" The tern responded quickly. "We could get him to stay at a bally' holiday home, wot!" "Well, I guess we could make some plan to ensure he does get a holiday..." The Uberfuzzy concluded The hall went into conversation again. -------------------------------- CHAPTER 1: THE PLAN BEGINS The bell rang. It was time for lunch at the Bureau. The thousands of employee stopped what they were doing and rushed straight to the dining quarter with rumbling stomachs and hungry looks on their faces. "I'll HAVE A CHEESEBURGER, HOLD THE ONIONS!" "I said NO ketchup!" "Um...what's the soup of the day?" "I'm so hungry, I could eat an octorock!" -------------------------------- McFlapp and Bella departed from the meeting hall, still conversing on what to do about Sonic. "I think we should get him a nice cake." Bella suggested. "We could put it at the holiday home." "Well, Bally'!" The tern responded "We could ask Tidalwave if he could bake us won, wot wot!" The two bureaucrats walked off to the dining quarter, and headed to the center of the room, where there was a bar serving fast food. Several employees were scoffing all the cheeseburgers they could get. A dark blue penguin with brown hair, wearing a red apron, a blue shirt and orange sneakers was frying patties while an assistant chef prepared the buns. The tern and the human approached him. "Tidalwave, these burgers are great!" A yellow penguin wearing a black sweatshirt and a mining helmet said. His name was Tails6000. "What's your secret?" "Exotic spices, of course!" Tidalwave concluded about the secret. "Why, Hullo, Tidalwave, wot wot!" McFlapp said with a cheery tone. "Oh, hey you guys." The chef responded back. "Is there anything you need?" "Why yes." Bella said. "We need you to cook a chocolate ca-" The penguin immeadiatly pulled a chocolate cake from the oven and placed it on the counter. "Uh...thanks." Bella thanked Tidalwave. "No problem." The chef responded by with pride. -------------------------------- A male human was heading through a corridor which lead to a variety of recording studios. These studios would usually be used to make music or videos. The human was holding a script in his hand, and was heading for studio 101. When he arrived at the studio he opened the door. Inside was Director Benny and some bureau employees. "You're five minutes late" Benny frowned. "I do not approve of that." "Sorry." The human apoligised. "I though I had enough time for dessert after lunch." "Well, you better not do this again. Go stand over there." The human went over to the other employees and waited for what the grumpy, yellow puffle was going to say. "Alright then" Benny announced. "The reason why you're all here is because you're going to act out a lottery show." "All the balls in the machine are really holograms, and a real one will be quickly inserted one at a time." "You just have to act. Remember, the lottery numbers will be 13, 37, 6, 4 and 42. Keep that in your head." The employees got into their places. "Oh, and this will not be live. We're just lucky we got a time slot for this on TV at The Sonic Universe." The cameras started rolling. "ACTION!" -------------------------------- Back in The Sonic Universe, Sonic was wondering through the crowds of Apotos when he noticed a small stall has set up business. As the hedgehog walked past the stall, the moustached clerk shouted out for him. "HEY YOU! THE ONE WITH THE SPIKES!" The clerk shouted to Sonic. "Who, me?" A guy with a spiked mohawk asked. "No, I mean the hedgehog!" "Oh, well okay then..." Sonic turned around. "What is it?" Sonic asked in a puzzled tone. "Yes, you!" The clerk responded happily. "I'm just wondering if you could get a lotto ticket for the new lottery show on channel 123!" "I guess I could get one. How much does one ticket cost." "We're giving the first one away for free!" "Well, okay then. One ticket please. The clerk passed a pink ticket with the numbers 13, 37, 6, 4 and 42 on it to the blue hedgehog. When Sonic turned his back on the stall, it vanished with a blue light. The stall later appeared at the bureau, and the clerk removed his fake moustache. Bella approached the fake clerk. "Nice work, Daniel." Bella said to the clerk. "Thanks!" Daniel responded back to Bella. "The plan's all set now. Sonic is going to be getting a well-earned vacation soon..." Bella walked off. -------------------------------- CHAPTER 2: HEDGEHOG ON A HILL IN A HOLIDAY HOUSE It was starting to get dark in The Sonic Universe. When Sonic ran back to his place of residence at The Green Hill Zone, he quickly turned the TV on and changed the channel 123, where the faked lottery show had just begun. "WELCOME TO LOTTA LOTTO!" The same male human from before yelled to the non-exsistant audience. Stock cheering sound effects were put on. "So, Georgia, shall we start the machine?" The human male said to a female mobian cat. "Sure, Henry!" Georgia replied back. She pressed a button on the machine which caused the holographic lottery balls to move around. A real one was quickly placed in the machine and came out of it. "Okay, we got our first one!" The Human shouted. "And it's 13!" Sonic looked down at his lotto ticket, he realised it was the first number on his ticket. "Well, looks like I AM lucky!" The hedgehog thought to himself. "And now we got the second one! It's 37!" "Yep, got that one on my ticket too!" "6!" "Three in a row! Cool!" "4!" "If I can get the bonus number I'll win big!" Sonic crossed his fingers. "And now for the bonus number! And it's..." Silence filled Sonic's livingroom. ... "FORTY-TWO!" "I DID IT!" Sonic cheered, jumping around the entire room. "I WON THE LOTTO!" "If you've won tonight's lottery, please phone the following number:" A phone number appeared on the screen. The Blue hedgehog quickly reached for his phone and put it down. He waited for the call. "Why hello!" A cheery voice came from the phone. "Have you won tonight's lottery on Lotta Lotto?" "Yep!" Sonic responded. "I got all the numbers!" "Congratulations, sir! Please let us know your name and adress so we'll be able to give you your prize!" "Uh...you mean real name, right?" "Yes, sir." "Well, okay...It's Olgivie Maurice Hedgehog." For a few seconds, there was no response. "*titter* Alright then, and your *giggle* adress?" "133 Checkered Cliff Lane." "Thank you sir." "So what's my prize?" "A two week vacation, with your own holiday home!" "Sweet! When do I leave?" "Tomorrow." "Well, Okay then...be seeing you." Sonic hanged up. The voice actually came from Yalondo Yinchanva, who was now laughing on the floor. "HA HA HAH AH!" The art critic laughed. "OLGIVIE, WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?!!" -------------------------------- Sonic was rushing through the Bureau, trying to find another fellow bureacrat. He came across Mayor McFlapp. "Uh, McFlapp...I have to go on vacation for two weeks." Sonic said meekly "Well, I guess that be bally' okay, wot wot!" The mayor responded happily. "I think it might help with my nightmares that kept me awake all week..." "Wot? Nightmares?" "Uh, nothing! I'll go and pack my bags for the vacation then!" "Okay then, Olgivie- I mean Sonic!" "Did you just call me by my real name?" "You have a bally' real name?!" "Uh, no! I'll be off then, bye!" Sonic then ran off into a portal back to The Sonic Universe. The tern suddenly collapsed on the floor laughing in a ballyspeak fashion. "WOTWOTWOTWOT! OLGIVIE, WOTWOT!" -------------------------------- Meanwhile, at the Bureau of Entropy, Lord Carrion was playing around with the Narrator's Hydarulis. [[Director Kenny came into the room. "So, Carrion..." Kenny asked. "What's your next part of your plan?" "Simple, my ally." The big crow replied back. "We just give the blue rodent one more nightmare! He'll be so scared we'll be able to capture him!" "Nice plan. But what are you going to do with him once you've got him?" "I sent an unspeakable to obtain some blueprints for one of the most powerful devices ever made. I'm sure he'll be back any min-" An unspeakable rushed into the room. "SIR I HAVE IT I HAVE IT I GOT ATTACKED BY ROBOTS BUT I HAVE IT!!!" She shouted. Carrion snatched the blueprints from her flippers. "Yes, yes, this is what I need..." The crow whispered to himself manically... -------------------------------- CHAPTER 3: YOU SNOOZE, YOU LOSE Sonic got out of the taxi that took him to his holiday home. He removed his luggage from the booth and tipped the driver. The house was a greek-esque mansion, with the most wonderful looking waterfall in front of the place. "Cool!" Sonic thought to himself. He ran straight into the mansion. The main hall of the house was beautiful. There was many a potrait of kings and queens on the wall, and a huge red rug was the centerpiece of the room. A female human wearing a maid outfit rushed out of the nearby hallway. She was holding a feather duster in one hand and a sponge in the other. "Hello, my name is Kaylynn Langerak. You must be the lottery winner!" The maid exclaimed. "You bet I am!" Sonic said in a boasting fashion. "You go upstairs while I go spruce up the rest of the dining room." "That works for me!" Sonic started to ascend the spiral staircase. Kaylynn suddenly took a walkie talkie from her apron pocket and started talking into it. "This is Kaylynn! Sonic is officaly on his vacation!" She concluded. The whole meeting hall of the Bureau went into cheer. "That's great!" Bella shouted. "Bally' fantastic!" McFlapp yelled. "We'll keep the bally' track of him on this laptop, wot wot!" The tern took out a laptop from under his desk and opened it up. On it was a digital map with a blue arrow representing where the hedgehog currently is. "Let's just hope nothing spoil his time" Bella concluded. Kaylynn quickly put the walkie talkie back in her pocket when Sonic started comign down the stairs. He just noticed the cake on the coffee table. He was just about to eat a slice when he noticed white chocolate chips were on the dessert. "Yuck! White chocolate!" Sonic moaned. He threw the cake onto the floor. "I'll go get a mop" Said Kaylynn. -------------------------------- Later on, in the middle of the night, Sonic woke up in sheer terror. He had the same nightmare as before for the last few days. He got out of bed (He still had his shoes on, which was odd.) and looked outside the large window. For the last five nights, he had a recurring nightmare in which he placed in a robotizizer and get slowly turned into a robot. On the first night he had it only his left leg became robotized, but the next night both his legs were affected in the dream, the next day two legs and an arm, and the night after that he dreamed both his arms and legs were affected. The night after that he dreamed his torso also became robotized. In the most latest dream he dreamt he was completely robotized, but he quickly woke up. "Why?" He asked himself? "Why am I having these nightmares?" The nightmares were so real the very thought of being robotized completely scared him. He even lied to Benny about collecting rings all night. As he continued to peer out of the window, three unspeakables broke into the first floor. They were all wearing ninja outfits. The unspeakables crept up to the second floor and took a peek in the master bedroom where their main target, the blue hedgehog was. One of the unspeakables took a spray can that read "SLEEPY JUICE: NOW IN GAS FORM WITH EXTRA DITTO! !" The unspeakable held the button down as a purple gas cloud was formed. It slowly floated across the room, homing onto Sonic. Sonic suddenly turned his head around to see the sleepy-gas, but it was too late. He had already inhaled the gas and collapsed into a deep sleep. Unspeakables gave high fives all around. They quickly picked up the sleeping hedgehog and ran off, with one of the unspeakables dropping their diary on the way out. As they ran down the stair, one of the bad guys sneezed, causing Kaylynn, who was sleeping on the couch to wake up. The unspeakable quickly got out of the back door and utilized a teleportation device to vanish in a red flash. The maid went up to the master bedroom to find sonic missing. She knew something was wrong. She got her walkie talkie out and turned it on. "McFlapp, we have a problem." She whimpered on the radio. "We bally' well do!" The tern shouted! "Olgivie has gone off the radar!" -------------------------------- Sonic woke up, leaning against a glass cylinder. He immediatly realized he was in a robotizizer, the bane of his dreams. Lords Carrion walked into the room and over to the control pad. "Well, looks like even avians are smart enough to make a strange mammal to fall unconcious." Carrion said with a grin. "W-w-w-what is that y-y-you want from me?" Whimpered Sonic. Normally he'd be angry, but due to the nightmares he'd been having, he was practically panicking. "Well, seeing on how you were off on vacation, I used that chance to capture you." The 'raven' explained. "You see, I search for multiverse domination, and you were an easy way to accomplish my schemes. He continued "B-b-b-but why am I-I-I in this robotizizer?" "Simple, you're going to become part of my forces." Lord Carrion pressed a red button on the control pad. The inside of the cylinder started to glow an eerie green, causing the panicking hedgehog to knock against to glass with his fist. He stopped when he started to feel pain. Both his legs were now robotizized, and now it was starting to affect his arm. Sonic felt he was in a horror movie as he looked at his hand, which has turned completely metallic. The hedgehog started to feel overwhelmed as the metal took over the rest of his body. He suddenly lost control of his actions as the robotization was nearly complete. The large crow chuckled in a crazy way, and the cylinder slowly opened, with steam coming out of it. All that was in there was a completely robotizized Sonic. "Excellent..." Lord Carrion said darkly. "Sir, you do know you stole that line from a resident of The Simpsons Univ-" An unspeakable explained "QUIET YOU!" Interrupted Carrion. "Yes sir..." Lord carrion started laughing. -------------------------------- CHAPTER 4: AND THUS, THE MAYOR PANICS- -------------------------------- The Meeting Hall was in yet another avalanche of conversation. All of them now know that Sonic has dissapeared. McFlapp seem to be the most panicked out of all of them. Bella noticed his worried expression. "I think we need to do something about this." Bella whispered to the tern. "Any suggestions?" "I bally' do have a suggestion, wot wot!" McFlapp responded. "Now is the time to BALLY' PANIC!!" Everyone excpet Bella got out of seat with haste and ran out of the hall screaming. The thousands of employees in the dining quarter noticed the burreacrats running towards them. "PANIC, EVERYONE! BALLY' PANIC, WOT WOT! The mayor shouted. Nearly all of the employees started panicking aswell. The cheeseburger bar in the middle of the room was still had all it's seats filled with hungry employees, deciding to chomp through some cheesy goodness instead of running around the place. "Hey, guys." Tidalwave11 said to the dining employees. "Everyone seems to have gone nuts." "Pass the ketchup, please." One of the hungry employees replied. -------------------------------- Bella came out of the meeting hall with a larger megaphone. "MAY EVERYONE PLEASE STOP WHAT THEY'RE DOING!" Yelled Bella through it. The entire dining quarter froze, there was even employees frozen in mid-air. "We shouldn't be sitting around here screaming for the loss of one of our bureaucrats!" She continued. "It's time to take action and find him! Whose with me?" For the first few moments, there was silence. Suddenly Tails6000 raised his flipper up. Everyone stared at him. "I believe he needs to be found, one way or another!" He shouted proudly. All the other employees at the burger bar raised their arms up aswell. Everyone else followed. "GREAT!" Bella shouted happily. "Let's get this search mission up and running!" -------------------------------- Later on, in a built in recreation centre in the form of a dojo. Inside was a human, a gnome ninja and a mobian wolf. The human and the gnome were sipping green tea while the mobian was watching game shows on the television there. "1430850659,3248437432964,430727 and 3500 channels are available, and this one is the only channel that appeals to me." The mobian moaned, cutting the silence. His name was Garret. "Well, if you really want something more interesting to watch, why not just make your own channel?" The gnome responded. His name was Mekk. "Besides, you watch too much TV, I think you should take up a hobby." Nagged the human. Her name was Gina. Suddenly, a yellow shy guy came into the room. The three looked at him. "Um, I've been told to take you to a few of the bureaucrats..." The masked creature whimpered meekly. "Let me guess, they need help from teh 3 1337 MIB agents in some sort of mission, right?" Gina replied to the shy guy. "Wasn't there four of you?" "You mean the nurse? She had no idea on how to perform first aid." "That's strange..." "Yeah...so shall we be going?" Mekk asked. "Um, um, yes! Right this way please!" The shy guy said nervously. He exited the dojo. "Hey, Garret, C'mon! You can't just sit around all day watching reruns of Takashi's Castle!" Gina shouted to Garret. "These are reruns?" The mobian asked in a shocked state. "Well I best I'll be coming with you guys then." The three left the room. -------------------------------- The shy guy escorted them to Mayor McFlapp, Bella Goth and the guy who is constantly bored with the fact he is the leading bureaucrat of The Action Universe. "So great you three you could come." Bella Goth Stated. "Wait a bally' moment, weren't there Fohr of them, wot wot?" McFlapp asked. "She had no idea what first aid was." Mekk responded with a rather upset tome. "Well, what is it you need help on?" Gina, the human questioned. "I don't know how to say this..." Bella said in a sad way. "But one of our fellow bureaucrats has gone missing." "Why do I have to be here?" The bored bureaucrat asked gruffly. "There's no reason for me to be here!" "Because you have to." Bella responded. "Now, as soon as you get your gear on you'll be grouped with some other MIB agents and a few normal employees. After that head on over to the Sonic Universe, where Kaylynn Langerak will be waiting for you to being the search." "Okay then." The gnome saluted. The three agents walked off. "Can I go now?" The bored bureaucrat questioned. "NO!" Both McFlapp and Bella yelled at him. -------------------------------- Meanwhile, Lord Carrion was watching a TV screen that had shown the entire conversation between the bureaucrats and the agents. "Well, I better go and get some porta-zizers to deal with those silly agents. Isn't it fortunate that the same unspeakable who got me those blueprints also got me a nice little schematic for those machines, isn't that right, ally?" Carrion said to Kenny. "Of course, Carrion. So shall the attack on the Diner Dash Universe begin?" "Let's just wait for the commander to agree on that. Hey, Mecha Sonic, over here!" From the shadows emerged the robotizized Sonic. "WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WISH FOR ME TO DO?" Asked Mecha Sonic in an almost mindless way. "Do you think you'll be able to lead an attack on a universe?" "AFFIRMITIVE. SHALL I BEGIN?" "Certainly." Mecha Sonic walked back into the darkness and through a hallway. "So, Carrion, do you plan on making everyone your minions once you have control over the universe?" Kenny asked. "No, Kenny." Carrion replied. "I expect them to be deleted." "Sir, you just took a phrase from Dr. Evil and change it a bit, why are you constantly steal-" The unspeakable said. "QUIET YOU!" The crow interrupted. "Well, sorry again!" -------------------------------- CHAPTER 5: YOWSER, IT'S BOWSER! The agents and employees headed for the holiday home where Kaylynn was waiting. When they got inside the house, the maid was seen sitting on the sofa in the main hall. "It's all my fault." She said sadly. "I didn't keep an eye on him and now he's gone." "Don't be such a downer!" Garret responded. "I'm sure we'll find him!" "Wait, what's that sound?" Mekk questioned. A buzzing sound was coming from the kitchen. The gnome put on a pair of blue-lensed goggles. "What are those goggles for?" One of the agents asked. "They're X-ray Goggles, I'll be able to see what's inside the room without having to go in there." Mekk replied. He adjusted the settings of the goggles to see through walls, and saw two cylinder like robots slowly heading out of the kitchen. "Oh no." Mekk Gasped. "Porta-zizers." Suddenly, the two porta-zizers rushed out of the kitchen and headed straight for the agents, seperating them. Some of them ran into the livingroom, while other ran up the stairs. Gina, who was with the ones who rushed into the livingroom was cornered by one of the porta-zizers. She quickly took out her deletion ray and fired a purple blast at the machine, deleting it. The second porta-zizer headed into the livingroom and scooped up one of the agents and proceeded to robotizize him. Halfway through the transformation a blast came from the hallway and deleted the porta-zizer, leaving the agent halfway robotizized. The shot came from Mekk, who was actually stealthed thanks to his ninja abilities. "Good work, Mekk." Gina thanked the gnome. "We'll be able to de-robotizize Jeff here when we get back to the Bureau." Suddenly, Kaylynn ran down the stairs with a book in her. "Guys, I found this diary beloning to someone called 'Kenneth Jones'." Kaylynn opened the diary and flipped to the laest message in it: Dear Diary I've been tasked with capturing Sonic so Carrion would robotizize him! I don't have much time to write down anything else, so I'll continue once the job is done. Ciao! The agents were shocked. Mekk reached out for his phone and dialed McFlapp's number. "McFlapp, we know what's happened to Sonic." The gnome said on the phone. He shivered. -------------------------------- "WOT?!" McFlapp yelled on the phone. He has just been told that Sonic was likely robotizized. "I'm afraid this might a problem." Said Mekk nervously. "Try sending MIB agents to protect universes that might be in trouble." "But Wot about Bally' Olgivie?" The tern asked. "I-I don't know." McFlapp hanged up and turned around to Bella Goth. "Sends as many bally' agents to every universe as you can! Wot Wot!" McFlapp shouted to Bella. "Don't forget a bally' portal if you have to evacuate civilians, wot wot." "Okay then, McFlapp." Bella responded. She ran off. -------------------------------- The MIB agents have been infromed to protect various universe. In the Diner Dash Universe, at DinerTown, some MIB agents were conversing with Flo, the leading bureaucrat of the said universe. She was worried. "So, we could possibly be attacked by the Bureau of Entropy?" Flo asked to one of the agents. "It might be a possibility." The agent responded. "In case of an attack civillians will be evacuated via portal." "Oh, thanks guys. What would the Bureau do withou-" Flo was quickly interrupted by the sound of a million jets. Civillians held their ears due to the intensity of the noise. "WHAT IS THAT AWFUL NOISE?!" One of the civilians shouted out loud to antoher. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" The other civillian yelled. "I SAID WHAT IS THAT AWFUL NOISE?!" "WHAT?!" "WHAT?!" "WHAT?!" A huge airship with the logo of the Bureau of Entropy came out of the clouds. The civillians started running away from it. "QUICK!" One of the agents informed the other agents. "GET THE PORTAL RUNNING!" Another agent pressed a button that activated the portal generator. The MIB started guiding Civillians into the portal to the Bureau of Fiction. "GET INTO THE PORTAL, HURRY!" Flo announced to the bystanders. A huge hatch on the bottom of the airship opened up , and hundreds of ninja unspeakables jumped out of the airship and landed safely. They begun fighting with the MIB agents. Mecha Sonic then flew out of the hatch, thanks to the built in jet packs in his shoes. (Which were technically his feet now.) and began to watch the battle from a safe distance. When nearly all the civilians were evacuated, The Robotizized Sonic's wrist opened up to reveal a missile launcher, which then fired a deletion missile straight for DinerTown. The MIB agents noticed this, and rushed straight into the portal. The Unspeakables, Mecha Sonic, and the airship quickly teleported away. As soon as the deletion missile hit the ground, the whole universe vanished in a blink. The entire bureau was shocked. "My bally' word..." McFlapp whimpered. -------------------------------- "It's time for the next part of my plan." Carrion exclaimed. "Kidnap Princess Peach." -------------------------------- "That is a problem, Bella." Tails6000 responded on the phone. "I know. Thankfully everyone was evacuated before the place got deleted." Bella said back. "How is The Mushrooverse?" "Everything is going fine. There's some sciencetists making some research here, but it's not a problem." Tails, along with several MIB agents and three sciencetists were keeping guard of The Mushrooverse. They were currently at Toad Town, it front of Mushroom Castle. Suddenly, a toad came running through town, panicking. "THE KOOPAS ARE COMING! THE KOOPAS ARE COMING!" The toad yelled out. The toad wasn't lying, as thousands of goombas, hammer bros. and magikoopas were heading towards the Mushroom Castle. Bowser was in his Clown Copter. "Don't think I'll be going easy on you silly toads!" The Koopa King shouted. "I capture the princess and you'll never get her back!" Tails and the agents were heading straight to Bowser to deal with him when the Mario Brothers stopped him. "Don't worry!" Luigi said to the agents. "Me and Mario will deal with the koopas!" "Hey, what's that in the sky?" One of the agents questioned. "I don't think it's a bird or a plane..." It was neither an avian or a flying machine. It was actually Mecha Sonic, who had been tasked to kidnap Princess Peach. "Huh, no strange robot is going to stop me, right my fellow allies?" Bowser asked his soldiers. However, nearly all of Bowser's troops had ran away because of the robotizized creature. Only some hammer bros. and a magikoopa remained. The robot landed in front of him. "GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOU USELESS TURTLE." Mecha Sonic shouted to the Koopa King. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A TURTLE, I COULD EASILY DESTROY YOU!" Bowser said back with anger. Boswer proceeded to get on all fours and charged straight for Sonic. All he did was just jump over him. "GAME OVER, TURTLE!" The robotizized hedgehog taunted to Bowser. Mecha Sonic quickly ran off to the Mushroom Castle. Bowser looked at his remaining forces. "Well just don't stand there! DO SOMETHING!" He yelled at them. The single magikoopa swinged his wand around and fired a spell at Koopa. "There, I casted a speed spell on you." The koopa wizard said. The Koopa King immeadiatly ran off at fast speeds, knocking his forces out of the way. Bowser was catching up to Mecha Sonic. "Good thing I'm still able to use the vaccum block!" Bowser thought to himself. He started to suck in the air, and started to slow Sonic down. Suddenly Bowser tripped, and Mecha Sonic continued to run off to capture the princess. The Koopa King continued to suck in air, and started pulling in Tails, Luigi, and Mario. The three soon lost their footing on the ground and got sucked into Bowser's mouth. He swallowed. "Oh dear..." Bowser thought to himself. As everyone looked up in the sky, they noticed Mecha Sonic was flying away from the Mushroom Castle, with Peach in his clutches. "HEY, NO-ONE KIDNAPS THE PRINCESS BUT ME!" Bowser shouted out to Sonic. While the three sciencetists looked at the robotizized Sonic, one of them noticed something. "Girls..." He said to the other two researchers. "I don't think he was put in a normal robotizizer..." -------------------------------- CHAPTER 6: SCIENCE AND THE KOOPA KING -------------------------------- The sciencetists returned to the bureau and talked about Sonic's transformation. "So, what do you mean Sonic wasn't put in a normal robotizizer?" A brunette sciencetist known as Ema Skye asked the only male sciencetist of the three. "Well, a normal robotizizer would make Sonic comepletely diffrent." The bald, male sciencetist known as Barthmolew explained. "This state is diffrent however. Sonic has remained his blue coloruing during the robotization, thanks to the use of titanium-L. His abilities have also remained, albeit upgraded by the transformation. Sonic has also gained battle gear, including shoulderpads and what appears to be a belt." "So, this robotizizer that was used was a new model?" The other sciencetist questioned to Barthmolew. Her name was Fiona. "Yep. And it appears that this model has a more evident Brain Burn-Thru application built into it's matrix. It's likely Carrion has absoleute control over the hedgehog." "Actually..." Ema said, almost worringly. "I have something that might help Sonic regain his free will." The sciencetist took a small schematic out from her labcoat pocker, and on it was the blueprints for a microchip. "This microchip is known as the BRC: B'rain Burn thru '''R'eversal 'C'hip." Ema explained. "It's a device that destroys the processor that controls a robotizized being, giving them back full control." "If we can get this chip onto Sonic's forehead, he'll no longer be under the large crow's control." She concluded. "So, we just have to build it, right?" Fiona asked. "Yes." The sciencetists got to work. -------------------------------- Meanwhile, Tails6000 had woken up. His first sight prior to waking up was Luigi hugging his brother out of pure shock. "I-I-I'm Sc-sc-sc-scared!" Luigi whimpered. "Oh come on!" Tails replied. "Don't be that much of a wimp!" "Do you know where we even are?! '''WE'RE INSIDE THE BODY OF BOWSER!" "Well, it's not like there's anything nasty." "This is the second time me and my brother was sucked in!" Suddenly, a noise cam from somwhere nearby. Luigi jumped into Mario's arms out of pure fright. "W-What was that?!" Luigi said with shock. As if out of nowhere, a blue tinted dry bones came out of nowhere. "EEK! A DRY BONES!" Luigi shouted. He hid behind Mario. "I say, don't be afraid of me!" The Dry Bones said. The three gasped. "You can talk?!" Tails asked puzzingly. "Why yes, of course I can talk!" "How'd you get here?!" "Well, it all started back a few months after the incident of Fawful. I was one of Bowser's elite guards. One day he got so mad by the fact some silly goomba ate his box chocolates he used the vaccum block to attempt to suck him in...I ended up here instead." "That's some story." "Why yes. By the way, We haven't introduced eachother yet. My name is Bonesy." "I'm Tails6000, and that's Mario and Luigi over there." "The mario brothers?! Here?! How did that happen?!" "Well, you see, Bowser was-" Tails was rudely interrupted by a loud, squelchy sound. "Oh dear." Bonesy whispered to Tails. "I'm afraid we might get into a bit of a fight..." Suddenly, a whole bunch of goomba-shaped creatures started swarming into the area. "What are those things?!" Luigi asked with haste. "They're white cells!" Bonesy responded back. "I think they want us gone." "Get ready for this!" Tails yelled. "This fight is gonna be huge!" -------------------------------- The cells started heading straight for the four. Tails quickly pulled out his hot sauce gun and sprayed it at the cells. It seemed hot sauce was a problem for white cells, as several of them dissolved in contact. Mario proceeded to perform a jumping frenzy on the cells, flattening them. He then used a fireball to knock out a few of the other. Luigi proceeded to actually charge through another group of them with arms spinning around. He knocked out several of the cells and proceeded to kick three other away. Bonesy attempted to deal with some of the cells, by throwing his femur at them. It had now effect and the goomba-shaped cells started to pile up on the dry bones. Tails, noticing this, used his hot sauce gun to dissolve the pile of the cells, but left Bonesy untouched. Some of the hot sauce hit the ground. Bowser clutched his belly in pain. "Ouch! I think I have indigestion!" He cried. Back inside his body, Tails helped Bonesy up when a strange, green creature in a red robe landed on Luigi, knocking him out. It was Fawful. "FAWFUL?!" Bonesy shouted. "How did you survive and how did you end up here?" "Don't ask." Fawful replied. Luigi woke up, and jumped up in fright by the sight of Fawful. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Lugis screamed at Fawful. "Again, don't ask." The beanling responded again. "I think I also know why Bowser still has those vaccum powers. You see, it can cause strange effects on..." An hour later... "And that's how he still has those powers." Fawful replied. Everyone except Bonesy had been bored to sleep. "I tried to sleep, but I have no eyelids!" Bonesy yelled in sadness. -------------------------------- Meanwhile, in the Zeldaverse, Link was on his steed chasing after Mecha Sonic, who had Princess Zelda in his robotic hands. Zelda was struggling to get out of the robot's grip. "Let go of me, you bane!" Zelda yelled at Mecha Sonic. "NEGATIVE" The robotizized hedgehog said back to the princess. "YOU ARE PART OF MASTER CARRION'S PLAN." "I don't care, let go of me!" "I'M AFRAID I AM UNABLE TO. PLEASE DO NOT ATTEMPT TO LET GO." Mecha Sonic immeadiatly activated his built in jet pakc shoes and flew off to the huge airship of entropy. Link stopped his steed and started up at the colossal blimp. TO BE CONTINUED